


New Year's Kiss

by maybe_mythical



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Infidelity, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 03:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17236934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_mythical/pseuds/maybe_mythical
Summary: Rhett and Link are spending their first New Year's together in years, they want to make sure that they can celebrate the right way - together.





	New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @fanbabble for all your help with this fic! I so appreciate you!
> 
> Feel free to find me over on tumblr @maybe-mythical

5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Happy New Year!

The clock struck midnight. The television blared loudly, proudly displaying the pre-recorded ball drop in New York City. The party, all the way across the country, erupted in shouts and laughter. Spouses grabbed hold of each other for their new year’s kiss. Children and young adults hugged each other, then their parents with smiled statements of “Happy New Year, I love you.” Glasses were filled with champagne for the adults and sparkling cider for those underage. Each person in the household proudly sported “2019” eyeglasses as well as glittering top hats and noisemakers emblazoned with the new year. The remnants of hor d'oeuvres littered the dining room table, shrimp tails, the last few miniature quiches, scraps of chips with their adjoining dip bowls scraped to the bottom. Overall, the McLaughlin/Neal New Year’s extravaganza had gone stunningly, with all 9 laughing and smiling and talking throughout the night. It was the first time they had decided to spend the new year with each other in California, with Link electing to stay home for Christmas and Rhett deciding to come back immediately following the holiday. Both said it just made sense to celebrate together since they were there. It made sense to just come home, gave them more time to adjust back to work when it was finally time. But they both knew, it was hard as hell spending these special moments, these times that are designated to be with the ones that you love the most, apart from one another.

It was simply practical that both groups had agreed upon and arranged for the Neals to spend the night. They would be able to indulge in drinks and not have to worry about driving on one of the most dangerous nights of the year. They would all be safe, they would all be together. It was what made the most sense for everything, really. It had nothing to do with the two men who couldn’t stop looking at each other, even from across the room. Who, as alcohol burned in their veins, let their stares last longer, more obscenely. It just made sense, the Neals would spend the night.

The night continued past midnight. The kids began alternating between playing video games and watching youtube videos about video games. Their parents lovingly teased them about their choices; “why watch when you could play?!”, which was met with indifferent glances back from their kids. The adults began tidying up, moving trash bags around the McLaughlin home to collect garbage, and separately the more-than-there-should-be wine, beer and champagne bottles. Whenever the men would find one that wasn’t completely empty they’d drain it on the spot, high fiving and laughing about their days in college when you couldn’t waste even a drop. Their wives teasing that they weren’t in college anymore and that this wasn’t as cute as they thought it was. In fact, it was pretty disgusting. They waved them off and continued, hesitating slightly anytime their hands would meet on a bottle. Anytime they’d make eye contact and simply know that the other was thinking about those college nights. The ones where they had too much to drink. The ones where they inexplicably woke up in bed together. The ones that they continued the tradition of even now, on Thursdays in their shared office. The thoughts of mouths and skin and contact made their skin hot, Rhett tried to hide his deep pink blush while Link addressed a situation in his jeans, both glancing around to ensure these minute actions hadn’t been picked up on by anyone else in the home.

Everyone and everything started settling down just past 1:30, with the kids headed to their respective bedrooms, the wives staying up slightly longer, but still retiring to their bedrooms before their husbands. By 2am, the two best friends were alone, outside in the firelight. Rhett had brought out a bottle of champagne he had found left in his wine fridge and he and Link passed it back and forth, no longer bothering with glasses. Conversation was easy between them, they had a shared 35 years to pull from. They could shift from high school to work last week back to 5th grade faster than anyone else would be able to keep up. The only constant was the light that was on Link’s face, the laughter plastered on Rhett that he had maintained from age 6. The remarkableness of their connection. The beauty of everything they shared.

A slight lull in conversation was all that it took. A second where they finished laughing and their eyes met. Droplets of champagne speckled Rhett’s mustache and it looked absolutely delectable to Link. He swallowed heavily and took a deep breath to steady himself, trying not to be completely obvious about how desperately he wanted the man who sat next to him. “Hey,” was all Link managed to say, practically breathlessly. “Hey yourself,” Rhett responded, more confidently, allowing the alcohol flowing through his veins to keep him steady. To maintain the facade that he put on so well. “Hay is for horses,” Link barely managed to get out. He felt hot all over. His body was aching for contact. For something familiar. For touching and kissing and Rhett. Rhett instead tilted his head back and laughed, “Seriously man? You gotta work on your dad jokes cause that was pathetic, even for you.”

How could Rhett look so fucking good when he was laughing at him? How could he look so handsome and young and perfect? “You gotta work on being nicer to someone who’s trying to flirt with you,” Link interrupted Rhett’s laughter and shifted closer to him. Rhett stopped in his tracks and looked down at Link, all innocent and sweet, riding the buzz of the champagne. The eyes Link was giving him he could only describe as “bedroom eyes”. And he was more than happy to oblige. “You know, we did a lot of celebrating at midnight,” Rhett began, taking another swig from the now half empty bottle, “but I was missing something.”

“Yeah, what’s that,” was all Link could respond, grabbing the bottle and taking a deep drink for himself. “A new year’s kiss from a certain someone,” Rhett stated with confidence, looking deep into Link’s eyes. Knowing the effect that his words had on the man to his side. How he would melt into that. “It’s not midnight anymore,” Link whispered, breaking eye contact and looking at the floor. Guilt welling up inside him. Knowing that their love was deep and pure and meaningful, but also their deep dark secret. He wanted to be able to pull Rhett in and kiss him in the middle of a party, but that simply wasn’t something that would be able to happen. Not with their current situation. Not with all of these complications. 

“I didn’t say midnight kiss. How about a,” Rhett glanced at his watch, “2:48 kiss? Could you do that?” Link looked back up at Rhett, full of appreciation and love. He nodded, “Of course. I’d love to.” They looked at the watch as the second hand clicked around, past each number in what felt exhilarating and agonizing at the same time. Upon the longest hand clicking past the 10 they began their whispered countdown, “10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… Happy 2:48!” They smiled at each other and leaned in gently, carefully, but passionately, allowing their lips to meet in the middle, the charge that ran through them more exciting and hot than any amount of booze, the love that filled their hearts pulsing harder than the shouts that midnight elicited. 

They melted into one another in a kiss that they had both been craving the whole night, their unspoken connection becoming physical, the depth and light of their love for one another could compete with the darkness that surrounded them in the night sky. Once their lips connected, there was no separating their bodies. Rhett grabbed Link and slid him over so he was sitting on his lap, his legs together and draped over the side of Rhett’s. Rhett adored the feeling of Link’s perfectly rounded ass providing some much needed friction against the hardening situation in his pants. Link responded by moaning softly into Rhett’s mouth, slightly grinding down onto him, and wrapping his arms around his neck. 

When they parted to take a much needed breath, Rhett drank in the look of the man on top of him. The streaks of grey throughout his hair that somehow made him even more sexy. His toned arms from working out. His plump, kiss bruised lips that begged for more. It was more intoxicating than all of the drinks he had that evening. It was overwhelming, his focus only on this beautiful human whom he was lucky enough to get to enjoy completely. Rhett moved his hand to Link’s cheek, down his neck and chest, curling around his tiny waist. “Best 2:48 kiss I’ve ever had,” he growled, his voice thick and honeyed as it always was when he was craving Link.

“I think I could make it even more memorable,” Link whispered back, shifting himself so that he was straddling Rhett. The taller man tilted his head back and stifled a groan that came from his throat as he felt Link’s length press against his own through their skinny jeans. Rhett wasn’t sure how things could get better than this, being beneath this gorgeous man with fire light and moon light reflecting off of him in all of the best ways. Link was perfection and Rhett felt floored to even get to experience this much of him.

But Link had other thoughts to keep their evening/morning going. “You’re. So. Sexy,” he said, a staccato as he pressed his lips against different parts of Rhett. His neck, his arm, his chest all received attention from the brunet. Rhett just kept his eyes on Link, giving moans of appreciation, but mostly just watching, drinking everything in. Link slid himself to the floor, on his knees in front of Rhett. He peppered more kisses everywhere, except where Rhett craved them the most. His stomach, his thighs, the place where his waistband met skin. Rhett felt himself burning up all over, starting to squirm and writhe, desperate for more contact there. “Please,” Rhett felt the words leave his lips, but couldn’t remember his brain telling him to say them. 

Link looked up at Rhett with a devilish smile. He loved watching the tall man come apart because of him. Loved watching him getting needy and asking, no begging for him. It was too much for Link not to oblige. He moved to the button on Rhett’s jeans. “Of course, I told you I wanted you to remember this,” his voice was hushed but calm. Reveling in the feeling of control while his partner was losing his own. He unbuttoned and unzipped Rhett’s pants, kissing each inch of skin he exposed. With Rhett raising his hips slightly, Link pulled them down, all the way to his ankles, continuing to press his lips all the way down one leg and back up the other. Finally, he kissed the tip of Rhett’s already dripping cock, pulling away with a strand of his need connecting them still. Rhett’s eyes were burning through Link, taking in the sight, the feeling, everything about what was happening to him right now. Link stuck out his tongue and instead let it roll over the tip of Rhett’s length, feeling him pulse beneath him, shifting his hips to try and get more friction. He teased him with a few more gentle laps before wrapping his lips fully around Rhett and sucking. 

“Gosh, Link, that’s so, so good,” Rhett panted as Link continued his slow and deliberate movements up and down. Rhett put his hand in Link’s hair, not to try and push him further than he could handle, but just to have another point of connection with the man who was providing him with such overwhelming pleasure. Link began to use his hands as well, using one to gently grasp Rhett’s balls and the other working on his shaft below his mouth. He only removed his lips to look back up at Rhett and whisper, “Fuck Rhett, you’re so thick. Feels so good in my mouth, bo. You taste so good.” The eye contact, the look of Link on his knees in front of him, the way his hand felt in his salt and pepper hair, it was dizzying. It was faster than Rhett had intended but with all of the build up, it wasn’t long at all before he was whispering, “Link, I- I’m gonna come.”

Link pulled away only slightly and kept his mouth open, his eyes on Rhett. His hand continued stroking Rhett at a fervent pace, wanting to bring him over the precipice, over the edge, make him explode into a million pieces in his hand. And Rhett did, shooting thick strands into Link’s waiting mouth. His whole world disappeared around him, it was only him and Link and this unbelievable feeling. Waves of pleasure washed over Rhett as he felt his body shaking at every touch Link was giving, coming down from his intense orgasm. Link removed his hand from Rhett’s softening member and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Memorable?” Link asked softly. “Almost,” Rhett responded, pulling Link back into the seat next to him and making quick work of his pants and underwear.

Link was long, so long, and Rhett loved it. He immediately wrapped his hand around his red and needy cock. He was rewarded with the sweetest little moans from Link, “God. Fuck. Yes.” He knew exactly what his lover needed to feel good and he wanted to give him all of it. Rhett moved his hand to Links mouth, moving two fingers into the man’s mouth. Link sucked just like he had Rhett’s dick not long before. He slid his fingers out of Link’s mouth and moved them to the tight ring between his ass cheeks. He slowly, delicately, lovingly pressed a finger inside of Link while continuing to stroke him. Link was engrossed in the experience, eyes closed tightly, both hands gripping the chair beneath him, legs spread open, giving Rhett access to whatever he needed.

When Link was fully relaxed around Rhett’s index finger, he pulled it out slightly, only to press two fingers back inside. Link felt the heat, the pressure, the stretch, the pain, as Rhett entered him, but all of that disappeared when he felt the fingers in him curl and hit the bundle of nerves inside of him. “Rhett,” Link cried out, as the assault on his senses continued. Rhett continued hitting against Link’s prostate while pumping up and down on his cock. Link felt his own orgasm rising inside of him, building higher and higher, trusting that Rhett would never let him fall without catching him. Link came hard in Rhett’s hand, his come painting his stomach, grateful that he had pulled up his shirt earlier. 

“Now it’s memorable, bo,” Link whimpered, pressing his lips back against Rhett’s, both of them breathless and spent. “Definitely. Happy New Year, Link. I have a good feeling about 2019,” Rhett responded, putting his arm around his best friend, his lover, his soul mate and holding him close, happy to finally be spending the new year with the person he truly loved the most.


End file.
